


Untitled (Prince Harry)

by rsadelle



Category: Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-21
Updated: 2002-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accepted another beer with a laugh and a quick thanks for the friend who'd brought it to him. He accepted the joint that was passed to him just as easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Prince Harry)

Harry accepted another beer with a laugh and a quick thanks for the friend who'd brought it to him. He accepted the joint that was passed to him just as easily.

This, he thought as he slowly released the smoke from his lungs, was something that was completely his. Wills couldn't have this. It was his experience, his life, and he was doing it first. He was sure he was. Wills was good and true and perfect. _He_ would never drink until he couldn't feel anymore. _He_ would never light up a joint so he could float away on the smoke and forget who he was.

But he was supposed to be forgetting about all that. That was the point of this, wasn't it? He moved around the room until he found a bong. This was better. He took the bong from a giggling girl who certainly didn't need it anymore. Someone else held the lighter for him while he concentrated on the inhale-hold-release pattern of getting as high as possible.

Now it was starting to get good. No Wills. No Mummy. No Dad. Nothing but him and the sweet intoxication of smoke and alcohol. He leaned back against the couch cushions, marveling at their softness. This was nice. Drunk. High. Drifting. It was his favorite state of mind.


End file.
